El amor siempre vuelve Seto
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Una historia de un amor que inicio desde la niñez en el orfanato, Seto no admitira sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica... Eso le valdra una rivalidad mas fuerte con Yami Yugi. Mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! se aceptan criticas y reviews
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar la historia debo aclarar algunas cosas:

Los personajes aquí incluidos no me pertenecen, son creación de Kazuki Takahashi, excepto un personaje que es de mi propia mano.

En este fic se contara con el clasico estilo de narración.

Puede que tenga un poco de material no apto para menores de 13.

Y posiblemente notas de autor, tal vez no es seguro jaja.

Por mi parte es todo, espero que les agrade.

Capitulo 1

-Seto…

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Mokuba?-respondió Seto Kaiba sin mirarlo y con la vista fija en su laptop encima de su escritorio.

-Una muchacha esta en la recepción, dice que necesita hablar contigo y que no se ira hasta verte-dijo el menor con un poco de timidez pues el ya se imaginaba la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué?-dijo con voz alta y ligeramente alterada. Cerro su laptop y se levanto de su asiento-¿Cuál es su nombre Mokuba?

-No lo dijo, pero si quieres ahora mismo puedo mandar a que le pregunten…

-Hazlo-aunque ya era tarde para que lo fueran a buscar, eran las 6:35pm.

-De acuerdo-y el chico por medio de un comunicador de muñeca llamo a la recepción de la empresa y ordeno inmediatamente el nombre de la joven misteriosa que esperaba ver a Seto Kaiba-. Seto dicen que su nombre es Amelie, dicen que esta muy ansiosa de verte.

"Amelie…, pero acaso… No, no puede ser, pero…" pensó Seto para si mismo.

-Muy bien,-dijo el CEO volviendo en si-que la dejen pasar Mokuba.

-Bien Seto-se extraño el menor de los Kaiba pues la mayoría de las veces que venían a buscar a Seto Kaiba este último decía que: "No se encontraba", "Esta ocupado en una junta importante" o simplemente "No quiere recibir a nadie"-. De acuerdo, déjenla pasar por favor.

-Mokuba-le dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que daba una excelente vista de la ciudad de Domino-. Por favor retírate.

-Muy…muy bien Seto, me iré-le respondió con un ligero temblor en su voz y salio rápidamente de la oficina de su hermano.

"Me pregunto si podrá ser… Pero ella se fue…" se decía Seto aun en sus adentros.

Espero unos cuantos minutos (su oficina estaba en el penúltimo piso del edificio), ya se estaba desesperando… Y tocaron la puerta con 2 golpes secos.

-Pase-dijo Seto ásperamente.

Entonces una joven, como de la misma edad de Seto Kaiba, entro a la oficina. Era un poco más baja que Seto, pero aun así era alta. Tenía largo cabello de color entre rojo oscuro y tonos naranja, era pelirroja en fin. Su piel era blanca y en el pequeño triangulo de piel del pecho que su escote dejaba ver se podían apreciar unas pecas. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos y tenían un raro color casi como azul turquesa. Iba vestida con un traje muy elegante color negro.

-Seto… ¿Eres tu…?-dijo con voz quebrada, apenas abriendo sus labios ligeramente rojos, mientras que en sus mejillas apareció un rubor.

-Aun sigues igual…

*Flash back*

Era aquel día, si, el día en que Seto y Mokuba habían llegado al orfanato. Era un día normal, pero para el par de hermanos era el peor día de sus vidas. Llegaron, visualizaron el sitio, era un lugar grande y había unos cuantos niños jugando cerca de unos columpios.

-Bienvenidos niños, vengan pasen por aquí-les indico un hombre, quien seguramente era uno de los encargados del orfanato-No se preocupen, aquí estarán bien…

Que fácil era decir eso. Y después de caminar por pasillos y pasillos llegaron a un dormitorio para 2 personas. Tenía dos camas respectivamente, un pequeño armario, una mesita de plástico y un espejo.

-La cena es a la 7:00pm, los dejare un momento, disculpen-y el hombre se retiro dejando a los hermanos en la habitación.

-Seto…-sollozo el pequeño Mokuba abrazando a su hermano.

-No llores Moki, ahora es cuando debemos ser fuertes-le dijo claramente mientras lo abrazaba también-. ¿Ya no vas a llorar hermano?-el pequeño asintió con la cabeza-bien vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas y luego iremos a caminar un rato ¿Qué te parece?

Y desempacaron lo poco que traían, si era sumamente extraño estar acomodándose en una habitación extraña y saber que ahí estarían un buen tiempo…

Cuando habían terminado:

-Hermano, ¿podemos ir afuera ya?-dijo Mokuba mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Claro, vamos-y salieron de la habitación.

En cuanto salieron de la estancia, y caminaron por pasillos y pasillos, los demás niños los miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a un ser humano en su vida. Mokuba lo noto y apenado le comento a su hermano:

-Mejor quiero volver al cuarto-le dijo en voz baja.

-No Moki, nosotros vamos para afuera y no solo por que los demás no estén observando vamos a dejar lo que íbamos a hacer. Vamos Moki.

Y salieron al patio delantero justo al frente de donde llegaron. Mokuba se dirigió inmediatamente a un columpio y se puso a abalanzarse triste y lentamente en el.

-Seto…

-¿Qué pasa Moki?-le dijo un poco más animado.

-¿Crees que algún día saldremos de aquí?-le pregunto con los ojos empañados clavados hacia el cielo.

-Por supuesto Moki, algún día nos iremos de aquí y será pronto, te lo prometo-le dijo un poco animado y lo empujo suavemente para divertirlo-¡Vamos arriba ese animo Moki!-y paso su mano entre el oscuro cabello de su hermano-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

Y salieron del orfanato a escondidas, no sabían si podían salir de ahí pero lo hicieron. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un puente, ya la puesta de sol bañaba la ciudad con colores dorados y naranjas.

-Moki ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto al ver que su hermano se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

-Extraño a nuestros padres, ¿Por qué Seto…?

-Moki, como ya te lo había dicho, ahora es que debemos de ser fuertes, ahora solo nosotros cuidaremos de nosotros, no dependeremos de nadie mas… ¿comprendes Moki?

-Entiendo hermano. Lo entiendo…

-Bien, ahora vamonos Moki, que se hace tarde.

Cuando llegaron al orfanato la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada. Ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora como entraremos?-exclamo Seto-. Los muros son demasiados altos como para saltarlos o subirlos…

-Seto…

-Cállense-dijo una voz del otro lado de la reja, era de una niña-. Si hacen más ruido podrian descubrirnos…

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Seto.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, apúrense- y saco unas llaves de su pantalón y abrió ágilmente el candado de la reja. La puerta se abrió y los hermanos entraron.

Ya adentro rápidamente volvieron a cerrar la puerta con cuidado, ya estaban a salvo. Aliviados los hermanos miraron a la chica que los salvo de una posible reprimenda.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció alegremente Mokuba sonriéndole a la niña.

-No hay de que.

-¿Y como te llamas?

-Me llamo Candy Amelie, pero puedes decirme Candy.

-Muchas gracias Candy-le volvió a decir Mokuba.

-¿Cómo supiste de…?-pregunto Seto muy serio pero fue cortado por la niña.

-Yo los estaba observando cuando se marcharon… perdón si los moleste-les dijo con voz baja y miro a Seto-. Pero es que aquí no nos dejan salir así libremente...

-Pues gracias-le contesto Seto sinceramente pero con un tonito algo frío.

-Deberíamos entrar ya, la cena esta a punto de servirse.

Entraron. En el camino hacia el comedor (desconocido para Seto y Mokuba) el mayor de los hermanos observo a la niña que les había abierto la puerta. Era casi de su edad, era pelirroja con un largo cabello y traía unos pantalones para niño muy desgastados y un suéter color negro.

En efecto, la cena ya se estaba sirviendo, afortunadamente entre tantos niños no se noto que ellos llegaron tarde. Tomaron asiento en una mesa muy apartada. Los demás niños ya estaban consumiendo sus respectivas comidas.

-Te pregunte tu nombre, pero no dije el mió. Soy Mokuba.

-Mucho gusto Mokuba-le respondió sonriéndole y luego miro a su hermano esperando que se presentara.

-Soy Seto-le dijo mirándola a los ojos que eran de un extraño color entre el turquesa y el azul claro. También observo su bonito rostro con algunas pecas.

Candy al notar que Seto la miro con detenimiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aparto la vista de el.

-Bien, ¿así que son nuevos? No tardaran en adaptarse, créanme. Llevo aquí desde que tengo memoria. Les recomiendo que no vuelvan a dar un paseo afuera del orfanato.

-¡Que suerte tuvimos en conocerte!-exclamo Mokuba muy feliz.

-Me siento muy feliz al oírte decir eso, pero deberías comer un poco. Te traeré algo-y se levanto para traerle un plato de comida a Mokuba.

-¿Qué pasa Seto? Pensé que estarías feliz al ver que nos ayudo.

-No es nada Moki, es solo que… me parece un poco raro, es todo.

-Bueno hermano, al menos tenemos a alguien en que confiar…

-Moki, no dependeremos de nadie…

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que tenemos una amiga… Que al parecer le gustaste Seto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué cosas dices Mokuba!?

-Hehe hermano es la verdad, bueno no lo creas… aunque es bonita-y al percatarse de la mirada furtiva de su hermano mayor decidió mejor callar.

-Bueno Mokuba aquí tienes, no es muy buena, pero es lo único que hay hehe…

-Gracias Candy.

-Seto… ¿no quieres comer un poco?

-No gracias. Oye ¿Cómo obtuviste las llaves para…?

-Yo las tome "prestadas",-dijo algo tensa-pero ya las devolví.

Cuando terminaron, bueno cuando Mokuba termino de comer todos los niños se fueron a dormir. Resulto que la chica llamada Candy dormía a una habitación de la de los hermanos.

-Muchas gracias Candy, mañana espero poder platicar más contigo.

-Igual yo pequeño Mokuba, pero ahora duerme también mañana tenemos que tomar clases. Buenas noches a los 2.

Y se retiro a su cuarto. Los hermanos entraron a su habitación y solo Mokuba se había recostado ya en su cama.

-Ya duerme Moki, mañana nos espera un largo día-y fue hacia su hermano y mirándolo fijamente le dio las buenas noches.

Seto guardo silencio mientras miraba a su hermano que ya estaba tomando el sueño. El no podía dormir, no quería en verdad. Ese día fue tan raro y triste, tan seco, tan fuerte… Ahora tenia que ver por su futuro y el de su hermano, tendría que ver sus opciones… De alguna otra forma tendría que salir adelante junto con su hermanito.

Pero la verdad no tenia caso pensar en ello, menos aun siendo el primer día estando en ese orfanato, y la única y la mas posible forma de escapar de ese lugar era siendo adoptado.

El pequeño castaño salio de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Mokuba. Lo más probable era que no estaba permitido deambular por el orfanato de noche, pero a Seto no le importo.

Fue al patio delantero donde estaba la pequeña área de juegos y miro el columpio en donde su hermano había estado hace unas horas. De pronto se escucho un estornudo… La niña llamada Candy lo había seguido.

-¿¡Tu!?-exclamo Seto retrocediendo un paso y frunciendo el semblante- ¿Por qué me seguiste?

-Yo…yo-balbuceo la niña sonrojándose al máximo. Jugueteaba con sus dedos por el solo quería decirte que no podemos salir de noche…

-Gracias, ya lo había deducido. Y si ya conoces las reglas ¿¡Por qué no te quedaste en tu habitación?!

-Por que…por que…

-¡Contéstame!

Pero la niña se fue corriendo, no a su habitación, sino hacia un árbol un poco alejado de ahí. Seto la observo irse, al parecer llorando, y quien sabe por que la siguió unos segundos después. En efecto estaba llorando y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos al llegar Seto junto a ella.

-Oye…-vacilo el chico sin saber que decirle o hacer-deja de llorar-y agrego nerviosamente-por favor.

Ella se limpio las lágrimas con su ropa y con mucha pena volteo a verlo.

-Perdóname Seto, no quiero hacerte enojar…lo siento muchísimo…

-Ya puedes dejar de disculparte,-le corto para tranquilizarla-. Creo que me pase un poco de tono…-y con mucho esfuerzo y pena y forzando los labios le dijo-discúlpame.

La chica se sorprendió, abrió sus bonitos ojos turquesa y su pálido rostro se sonrojo. Seto no sabia por que se quedo mirando fijo sus ojos y no supo por que se empezó a penar demasiado ¿acaso era que el también se estaba sonrojando?... Entonces Seto reacciono y dirigió su mirada al piso.

-Bueno, solo quiero decirte que te agradezco por tratar bien a mi hermano, es muy difícil para el haber llegado aquí-dijo aun mirando el piso y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-No hay de que Seto. Seto…

-¿Qué ocurre?-le dijo mirándola.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-11.

-Igual que yo… Seto puedo decirte algo…-le susurro mirándolo con mucha intensidad.

El no contesto y la miro como una especie de loca, se aclaro la garganta y ese gesto fue tomado por Candy como un si.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos-le dijo con voz baja y completamente apenada por lo que dijo.

-Ya es suficiente, no se que te ocurre, pero yo me voy de aquí-y se retiro rápidamente pero sin embargo se sonrojo como nunca.

*Fin de Flash Back*

-¿Te parece que aun sigo igual que siempre?-le pregunto la muchacha pelirroja mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, aun sigues igual de pecosa…-le dijo con deje de desden.

-Claro Seto y tu aun con tus eternos ojos fríos...

-Gracias por el cumplido. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi viejo compañero Seto?

-Seto Kaiba para ti. Y dime ya por que viniste realmente.

-Bueno Seto la verdadera razón es que mi madre, quiere que haga una nueva línea de arte inspirada en el famoso "Duelo de Monstruos"…

-Lamento decirte que el duelo de monstruos no es algo lindo para tu colección de arte…

-Yo pienso que si, todo tiene su lado bueno Seto. Además mi madre ya ha enviado peticiones a tu empresa para un pequeño apoyo…

-¿¡Que!? No he recibido nada de eso aun.

-Pues mi madre ya ha pedido tu apoyo. No se por que aun no te has enterado… Pero bueno vine aquí solo para respaldar eso…

-Nunca voy a apoyar algo tan inútil y estupido como eso-le espeto con una desagradable mirada.

-Como quieras Seto, pero aun me queda una opción, oí que hay un duelista muy famoso, un chico que venció a Maximillion Pegasus y que al parecer también a ti, un chico llamado Yugi… Te has vuelto aun más hosco de lo que eras…

-Eso no te incumbe, además ¿Qué piensas hacer con Yugi?

-Lo mismo que vine a buscar contigo, espere obtener ayuda de la corp. Kaiba pero veo que no… Tendré que ir a buscar a ese tal Yugi para tomarlo como un icono para mi nueva línea-y se volteo para retirarse.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa Seto?-cuestiono volviéndose hacia el.

-Muy bien te "patrocinare", pero me tendrás que incluir como el mejor duelista…

-Mi idea no se trata de poner o decir quienes son los mejores, es solo trabajo artístico con las barajas de algunos duelistas famosos y eso…

-No importa, inclúyeme ahí o donde sea, pero muestra que tengo la mejor baraja del mundo, que soy el mejor duelista…-le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y tomándola por los hombros.

Ella recordó sus viejos tiempos, ¿Cómo podía resistirse a sus azules ojos?

-Por supuesto que si Seto-y lo miro con detenimiento.

-De acuerdo-le dijo ya apartándose de ella-hoy mismo buscare tu petición y la permitiré.

-¿No seria mejor mañana?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le inquirió mirándola de perfil y cruzando los brazos.

-Si no te importa quisiera ir a cenar, a dar un paseo contigo-dijo sin mirarlo directamente.

-Ni sueñes lo del paseo, pero accedo a la cena, tengo que aclarar muchas cosas contigo, pero no quiero hablar de ellas aquí…

-¿En serio? Déjame llamar-dijo sacando su celular de su bolsa- a mi casa para avisarles…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso le sigues pidiendo permiso para salir a tus tutores?

-Seto…-y lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos y guardando su celular.

-Así esta mejor cabello de zanahoria-le dijo con un increíble tono burlón que usaba cuando eran pequeños y vivían en el orfanato.

-Dime como quieras Seto, yo no digo nada de tu altura, maldito rascacielos viviente.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?

-Nada vamonos…Oye ¿Dónde esta el pequeño Mokuba?

-La verdad no lo se… parece que ahí viene.

Y si, ahí se aproximaba Mokuba corriendo hacia su hermano pero se sorprendió al ver a la joven.

-Hola pequeño Mokuba…

-¿Candy? ¿Eres tu Candy? ¡Si eres tú! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡No reconocí el nombre cuando estabas en la recepción!-y la abrazo como si fuera su misma madre-¡no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe!

-Y yo a ti Mokuba, sabes que, justo ahora iba a ir cenar con tu hermano…

-¿Con Seto?

-Si, y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

-Claro que si-exclamo de lo más contento el joven Kaiba.

"Que lindo, los amiguitos se vuelven a ver, no puedo creer que Mokuba se emocione tanto…" pensaba Seto K. con fastidio.

-¿Y les gusta la comida italiana?

-Por mi no hay problema Candy ¿tu que dices Seto?

-Yo solo voy por asuntos de negocios Mokuba.

-Bien, vamonos.

Y bajaron por el ascensor oyendo una melodía tonta y repetitiva. Ya cuando salieron de la empresa:

-Lo siento pero tengo que llamar a mi servicio para que vengan por nosotros-dijo sacando de nuevo su celular.

-En ese caso será mejor que yo los lleve-y dio vuelta hacia la izquierda donde un poco más allá estaba su automóvil-. ¿Se pueden apresurar?-les grito ya estando dentro del auto.

En cuanto subieron al auto Seto K. arranco violentamente si saber a donde dirigirse realmente. Mokuba iba en el asiento de atrás mientras la joven pelirroja iba de co-piloto.

-¿Y bien por donde debo ir?-pregunto fríamente.

-¿Recuerdas el restaurante de mi padre? el que esta por…

-Si, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Con que ahí?-y acelero de golpe.

-¿Podrías manejar un poco mas despacio?-le pidió Amelie.

-Es mi auto, puedo manejar como se me de la gana.

-Hehe, creo que tiene razón Seto, ella no esta acostumbrada a tu estilo…

-Oh pequeño Mokuba puedo imaginar que ya estas impuesto a esta forma tan violenta de manejar de tu hermano.

-Por supuesto que si Candy, pero si lo tomas a bien imagina que estas en un juego mecánico, como en la montaña rusa a toda velocidad mira-y abrió el quema cocos del carro y saco su cabeza por este.

-Mokuba vuelve a sentarte por favor-le pidió Seto con un tono de un dictador.

-Muy bien Seto-y volvió a meter su cabeza al auto.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante…

-Espero que no tardemos mucho-dijo Seto asegurando la alarma de su auto y mirando su reloj de mano, eran las 7:30pm.

-Ya veremos Seto, vamos Mokuba-y tomo la mano del pequeño de los Kaiba y corrió hacia la entrada.

-¡Srta. Richie! ¡Bienvenida, no la esperábamos!-exclamo el encargado de la recepción con un tono muy cordial.

-Hola Maurice,-saludo casualmente ella-oye traigo unos invitados muy especiales así que quiero la mejor mesa disponible por favor.

-Por supuesto Srta. Richie, pasen por aquí por favor.

"Vaya la chica ya es toda un icono de su familia…" pensó Kaiba.

En efecto, tomaron asiento en una mesa muy bien situada. Era un restaurante muy elegante. Pronto, en cuanto se sentaron, la gente de alrededor los empezó a observar…

"¿Es Seto Kaiba, el CEO de Kaiba Corp.?, ¡Si es el! ¿Esta con una joven?

¿¡Será su novia!?" eso decía la gente.

"Maldita sea ¿Qué tanto miran?-dijo entre dientes Seto K.-eso me pasa por haber venido…"

-¿Te ocurre algo Seto?-pregunto Amelie.

-No.

-¿Gustas algo de beber?

-Quiero una copa de vino solamente.

Y transcurrió la cena… Mokuba hablo un largo rato con su vieja amiga dejando de lado a Seto, quien pronto se empezó a desesperar.

-Bien, aquí tienes Mokuba la mejor pizza de la ciudad-le dijo señalando la humeante pizza que acababa de llegar a la gracias Tony…

-Srta. Laure, tiene una llamada de su madre- le interrumpió otro mesero con un teléfono en mano.

-OK, muchas gracias-y tomo el teléfono- ¿Si? Si mama vine a cenar con Seto K. y su hermano, si ya hable de eso con el… si de acuerdo, adiós-y le devolvió el teléfono al mesero.

-Vaya parece que no me equivoque, eres una sobreprotegida.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no significa que yo lo desee, además debo estar agradecida, se empeñan en cuidarme…

-O puede ser que se preocupen en cuidarte solo por el hecho de ser su única heredera y marioneta ¿no lo crees?-dijo despiadadamente Seto K.

-¡Seto…!-exclamo Mokuba mientras que el otro tomaba despreocupadamente un sorbo de vino.

-Déjalo Mokuba, no es raro en el, no importa en serio…

-Hehe, bien si no les importa quisiera hablar ya de negocios, dime ¿en que consiste exactamente tu proyectito?

-De acuerdo Seto-dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos-. Mi "proyectito" consiste en varias fases, la primera es promocionar el duelo de monstruos con una forma artística, hacer unas cuantas cosillas de arte… y después no se, mas arte relacionado con el duelo de monstruos.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Creo que si, es que no se como explicarme bien, claro que va a ser mas pero no se que decir…

-Veo que perdí mi tiempo al venir aquí,-y se levanto con intención de irse obviamente-. Me voy, Mokuba…

-Pero Seto…

-Si no quieres irte esta bien, yo me voy, tienes hasta las 9:00pm para llegar a la casa.

-Seto por favor-dijo la muchacha pero Seto ya no tenia oídos y se retiro rápidamente.

-Oh Seto-exhalo Mokuba mientras veía la entrada donde hace un segundo salio su hermano mayor-. Perdónalo Candy, el…

-Ya se como es su forma de ser, no es algo que me sorprenda,-dijo mirando el rostro del pequeño, no se parecía casi en nada a su hermano mayor-. Mokuba ¿quieres postre? Pide lo que quieras…

-Umm no lo se, creo que ya debo irme-y se levanto.

-Espera Mokuba,-intervino ella levantándose de su asiento también-. Tu hermano dijo que tenias hasta las 9, son las 8 en punto, queda algo de tiempo… Pensaba en ir a jugar videojuegos.

-¿En serio?-se extraño el chico.

-Si, veras hace mucho tiempo que no salgo acompañada aparte de mi servicio de seguridad…

-Hehe, pero-dijo apenado-no conoces a Seto, por favor discúlpame me tengo que ir.

-Entiendo, bien supongo que otro día puedo invitarte a jugar-y rió ligeramente mientras sacaba el celular- bien voy a llamar para que vengan por nosotros.

Amelie llevo a Mokuba a su casa rápidamente a petición del último por temor a que su hermano mayor se enfadara, y mas aun cuando se consumía el tiempo y su casa, más bien mansión, se encontraba un poco lejos de donde habían estado.

-Su nombre por favor y el motivo de su visita-dijo el guardia de la mansión al ver que un carro se disponía a entrar.

-Soy yo Mokuba-dijo al bajar la ventanilla del auto.

-Oh joven Kaiba, disculpe-y enseguida abrió el gran y ancho portón que dirigía a la mansión.

Era una buena propiedad, de la entrada a la mansión en si había un poco de distancia que estaba compuesta por jardines y justo al frente de la mansión se encontraba una elegante fuente de agua de una gran figura de un dragón.

-¿Gustas pasar?-ofreció Mokuba a la joven pelirroja.

-No, no quiero molestar.

-¡Vamos pasa! Tal vez podamos jugar aquí, tengo un par de videojuegos buenos… ¡anda!

La muchacha lo pensó un instante. Y bajo del auto.

-Pueden esperarme aquí durante media hora por favor…

-Claro Srta. Laure.

-No puedo acostumbrarme a que te llamen Laure. Para mí siempre serás Candy.

-Claro que si Mokuba, a ver anda quiero ver que videojuegos tienes…

Y entraron a la mansión el recibidor era grande y la sala lo era aun mas. Subieron al 2 piso y llegaron a la habitación de Mokuba. Era una habitación muy grande para un niño, pero estaba muy bien ocupada por un montón de juguetes, una cama grande, una mesa de estudio y en un rincón un montón de papeles junto con piezas de metal y computadora. Pronto Mokuba encendió el televisor y conecto la consola de videojuegos.

Tal como lo había dicho Candy solo duraron 30 minutos jugando, juego que Mokuba gano.

-Vaya pequeño Mokuba ¡me venciste! Hehe tendré que practicar-y se levanto del piso.

-Esperare tu revancha Candy…

De pronto se oyó la puerta abrirse… Era Seto K. mirando fríamente a la pelirroja.

-¿Quién diría que una gran empresaria de las artes pudiera jugar videojuegos…? Oh perdiste, aunque eso es obvio jugando contra el hermano de Seto Kaiba.

-¡Ya basta Seto!-le pidió Mokuba.

-Bueno me voy, hasta mañana Mokuba, gracias por el juego-y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro pasando a un lado de Seto quien estaba en la puerta.

-¡Seto! ¿Por qué eres tan grosero con ella?-le cuestiono su hermano menor viéndolo con una triste mirada en sus ojos.

-No te incumbe Mokuba. Ahora vuelvo-y dio la vuelta.

Amelie aun no se iba, se encontraba mirando el enorme cuadro que se encontraba en la sala, el cuadro en que estaban Seto y Mokuba. Seto ya tenia esa fría mirada en el y Mokuba en cambio sonreía dulcemente.

-No se por que no te has ido de mi casa Amelie-dijo Seto K. mirándola con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Lo siento me iré ahora mismo…

-Antes quisiera hablar contigo.

-Seto ya te dije que no se como va a ser el proyecto concretamente así que…

-No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-¿Entonces?

-Primero toma asiento-y se dirigió a un gran y largo sofá de la sala esperando que la muchacha hiciera lo mismo-. Ahora dime-empezó cuando ya había tomado asiento la chica- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-No se a que te refieres…

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. No se por que aun sigues tan empeñada en no perder contacto con mi familia y mi empresa.

-Yo…

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan tonta Amelie!?

Ella lo miro directamente al rostro, entrecerró sus ojos y cerro los puños.

-Por que eres importante para mi Seto, al igual que Mokuba, no me importa si fui adoptada, ustedes fueron mi primera familia…

-Gracias srta. Sentimental.

-Seto… ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frió, tan…?

-Lo mismo digo de ti, recuerdo que cuando tenias 15 eras toda una bocona y revoltosa, en esa época creí que cambiarias, en serio, pero volviste a ser la misma niña llorona del orfanato.

-Tu también eras diferente a los 15, tu también fuiste un revoltoso, rebelde y un hablador… al menos en esa época eras más divertido que ahora, y lo mismo que dices tu lo digo yo: pensé que cambiarias pero volviste a ser el niño frió e indiferente del orfanato…

*Flash Back*

Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo. Gracias por leerlo y muchas gracias si dejan review.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

*Flash Back* (hace 3 años)

-Vamos Amelie es un chico guapo, no esta mal…

-¡Si Amelie! Anímate, ¿además que puedes perder?

Decían unas jovencitas muy emocionadas. Amelie por su parte las veía con indiferencia. Estaban en la salida de la escuela preparatoria Domino. Todas vestían el uniforme que consistía en un saco rosa con un moño azul que ataba el cuello de la camisa blanca y falda azul.

-No se, no estoy tan segura… Si ya se que es guapo, lo conozco bien, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Nada. Ya llegaron por mí, me voy chicas, hasta el lunes-y subió a un elegante carro gris.

En cuanto llego a su casa, tan grande como una mansión, su madre adoptiva le comunico:

-Oh Amelie ya llegaste, quiero que te cambies pronto, hoy vendrán los Kaiba, no deben de tardar mucho, así que por favor ve a quitarte el uniforme-le dijo su madrastra leyendo una revista de moda muy famosa desde un sofá de la gran sala de estar.

-Si claro madre-y subió a su habitación.

Arrojo su mochila a su cama. Se despojo de su uniforme y se puso una falda corta color guinda y un suéter de cuello largo color beige. Lo mas seguro era que su padre le regañara por usar esas faldas tan cortas que ya tantas veces le había dicho que no usara. Pero le daba igual desde que había cumplido los 15 años se había vuelto mas rebelde y obstinada, pero pronto cumpliría los 16, tal vez las cosas cambiarían…

"Así que vendrán los Kaiba… Vaya espero que venga…" pensó Amelie pero fue interrumpida.

-Srta. Richie, su madre pide que baje, los Kaiba ya han llegado.

"Vaya tan rápido…"pensó ella poniéndose unas ligeras zapatillas.

-En seguida bajo-y rápidamente se miro al espejo arreglando su aspecto lo mejor posible (se cepillo su cabello, se acomodo la ropa y se puso brillo de labios resaltando el rosado de sus labios) y bajo a toda velocidad.

Los Kaiba ya estaban ahí, estaban en la gran sala de estar. Ahí estaba el viejo Gozaburo Kaiba junto con hijastro Seto. Obviamente Mokuba no los acompañaba. El señor Kaiba tenía una mirada arrogante y semblante sumamente oscuro y orgulloso.

-Oh Amelie,-exclamo su madre al verla bajar las escaleras-por fin bajaste. Señor Gozaburo ella es mi hija Laure Amelie.

La chica pelirroja saludo al entonces presidente de Kaiba Corp. tendiéndole una mano y saludándolo cordialmente, aun recordaba el día en que se llevo a Seto del orfanato.

-Y este apuesto joven es su hijo Seto.

-Si… digo, mucho gusto-y le tendió una mano al igual que a su padrastro. El la saludo de mala gana.

-Seto creo que deberías charlar un rato con la señorita-le dijo Gozaburo viéndolo de perfil con un tono de "hazlo de inmediato". Seto por su parte adopto una expresión de enfado.

-Claro que si, Amelie ¿Por qué no le muestras nuestros jardines y esculturas al joven Kaiba? Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes con el señor Kaiba.

La joven, también de mala gana, guió a Seto hasta el patio trasero para enseñarle los jardines y esculturas que tenían en ellos.

-No me importa lo que dijo mi madre, tu puedes irte a donde te de la gana-le dijo Amelie dándose la vuelta para regresar a la casa dejando a Seto solo.

-La verdad que te volviste insoportable, ja no me lo esperaba de ti…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, ya no estamos frente a nuestros padrastros. ¿No recuerdas cuando eras una pecosa llorona?

-Eso ya paso Seto-le dijo mirando melancólicamente hacia el césped del jardín.

-Si ya lo creo, creo que ya no te queda nada de la vieja inocencia que tenias…

-¿A que te refieres?-inquirió ella volteándolo a ver mordazmente.

-Oh nada, solo que escuche que en la escuela andas de tras del profesor de literatura. Ah por cierto, ¿no esperaras que te lea un poema enfrente de toda la clase verdad?-le explico el mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y cerraba los ojos haciendo un expresión narcisista.

-¡Cállate! No se donde escuchas tantas estupideces Seto…

-Ah y también admiro la cantidad de admiradores que tienes, ¿sabias que Nobu Tamanaka casi pierde su vida solo por pelearse con otro tipo solo para ver quien era mas digno de ti? Veo que te vanaglorias al no decir nada al respecto, debes sentirte muy orgullosa…

-¡Cierra la boca Seto! ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?

-Solo pienso que eres una chica vanidosa, loca, rebelde, vulgar y deseosa de cualquier chico…

-Tienes razón…-le dijo ocurriéndosele algo tan genial como loco-¿Y sabes que? Tienes tanta razón que ni siquiera traigo ropa interior –dijo de la nada y coloco sus manos en su cintura y miro a Seto Kaiba quien se había sorprendido tanto que se sonrojo ligeramente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Amelie lo noto y sonrió triunfante mientras que Seto Kaiba estaba aun en sorpresa y había posado su mirada solo en la falda de la chica, como si quisiera descubrir si era cierta la declaración de Amelie. La chica movió un poco su corta falda e hizo un ademán que pareció que iba a subirse la falda que hizo reaccionar a Seto. Este enseguida volteo la mirada frunciendo su entrecejo pero aun sonrojado. Miro a la chica de reojo… tenia buen cuerpo para su edad.

-Oye ¿te gustaría verme desnuda?-le susurro al oído haciendo que este se apartara sumamente espantado y furioso.

-¡Que clase de estupideces dices! ¡Ahora si estas loca! Yo me largo…

Pero antes de pudiera marcharse Amelie lo tomo del brazo, lo miro directamente a esos ojos azules y después le planto un beso. La chica lo beso primeramente con delicadeza y luego paso su lengua a la boca de Seto K. que quien sabe por que razón se abrió sin excusas…

-¡Ahí viene tu madrastra!-le espeto Seto apartándola de un empujón mientras miraba a donde escapar.

-¡Vamos por aquí!-y lo tomo de la mano izquierda llevándolo adentro de la casa con mucho cuidado y después a un armario del segundo piso donde guardaban juegos de sabanas y almohadas para las distintas habitaciones de la casa.

Solo se filtraba un poco de luz a través de las rendijas de la puertilla del armario. Amelie estaba abrazada a Seto, más bien aferrada por el miedo a que su madre la haya podido ver besando a su invitado. Por el contrario Seto K. parecía relajado aunque el fondo también temía que los hayan podido ver, pero estaba tranquilo abrazando a la pelirroja que esta sumamente nerviosa.

"Esta niña… No usa ropa interior, ¿será posible?-pensaba Seto K. con un deje de diversión, parece que traía mucha influencia de sus compañeros de escuela que se la pasaban observando a las chicas haciendo gimnasia-tendré que revisar…"-y coloco su mano izquierda en la cadera de la pelirroja bajando su mano poco a poco hasta llegar a sus glúteos.

-¿¡Que haces!?-le reclamo lo mas bajo posible mientras lo miraba extrañada.

-Solo un poco…Estaremos bien si no haces ruido…-le susurro mientras empezaba a acariciar su trasero lentamente-vaya pero si en verdad no traes nada o…

-¡Espera, detente por favor!...-le suplico al sentir que la mano se Seto ya estaba por debajo de su falda y bajaba su muy ligera pieza de ropa interior.

-¡Ahora calla!-le espeto moderando el tono de su voz mientras que en su rostro había aparecido una sonrisa un poco cruel y sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros y calculadores- Pensé que estabas acostumbrada querida Amelie… me pregunto como será por aquí-y su mano fue directo hacia la zona privada de la pelirroja.

-No… por favor, ya basta Seto…tú no eres…

-Entonces trata de detenerme…-le dijo apretándola mas a el. Ella se aferraba de desesperación al uniforme azul que aun traía Seto-. Estas reclamando y no haces nada, parece que te agrada.

La chica ya iba a reclamarle de nuevo pero su boca fue tapada por la mano derecha de Seto K. Mientras Seto no dejaba en paz aquella zona privada. Si su padrastro lo descubriera seria el ultimo día en el mundo exterior o peor su ultimo día en la mansión Kaiba, pero ahora no obedeció a su mente, obedeció a su instinto adolescente de romper las reglas y descubrir que se sentía estar "íntimamente" con una chica como solían decir sus compañeros de clase. Quiso liberarse un tiempo, dejar de pensar en sus interminables horas de estudio ordenadas por su padrastro.

-Vaya me das lastima Amelie, ¡mira que ya estas mojada!-le dijo al oído con un sorprendente tono burlesco y cruel y saco su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica. Sus dedos estaban en efecto mojados-. Mira Amelie, es sorprendente como te puedes excitar demasiado ¿no crees?-le dijo en forma de humillación y destapo la boca de la chica.

Ahora con la otra mano libre volvió a hacer lo mismo que hizo con la otra. Pero esta vez acaricio un poco, ya que solo había toqueteado con la anterior. La pelirroja empezó a gemir ligeramente entonces Seto se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y soltó completamente a Amelie. Se seco ambas manos con un juego de sabanas que había ahí y no pudo evitar notar que el se había excitado un poco con lo ocurrido y eso se reflejaba en su anatomía. Amelie seguía alterada, sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad apoyada en el pecho de Seto. Y escucho pasos…

-¡Rayos!-dijo Seto K. mirando por las rendijas del armario-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?-y miro a la chica que aun seguía perturbada-. Amelie ¿hasta donde esta tu cuarto?-le dijo sacudiéndola para que reaccionara.

-No esta lejos esta a 2 habitaciones de aquí…

-Perfecto, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí mientras podamos-reviso ya no había nadie cerca y con mucha delicadeza abrió la puertilla y jalo a Amelie para ir a su habitación.

Llegaron intactos. En seguida Seto cerró la puerta con llave y respiro tranquilo al saber que ya estaba a salvo. Amelie fue a su cuarto de baño y se cambio de ropa: se puso un pantalón y se dejo su blusa. Seto observo el cuarto de la chica: las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja claro, había una mesa de estudio, una televisión en un enorme mueble en donde también había infinidad de libros, en el fondo de la habitación había muchos cuadernos de dibujo, paletas de pinturas con pinceles, acuarelas y pinturas de óleo, lápices y un lienzo en blanco y mas allá al fondo había un pequeño piano. Era bien sabido que Amelie Richie tenía buen dote para las artes y de hecho su cuarto estaba decorado por cuadros hechos por ella misma.

-Que estupida eres la verdad, mira que te pusiste pantalón después de lo ocurrido… ¿temes a que lo vuelva a hacer, cierto?-le dijo mientras la miraba sentarse en su cama de 4 pilares- pues déjame decirte que no volveré a darte gusto…

-Seto, por favor ven…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven, por favor-y lo tomo de la mano cuando este se sentó a su lado-. Seto…

-Vale más que te apresures, ya quiero irme…

-Yo…yo, bueno quiero decirte, bueno preguntarte si tu quisieras ser mi acompañante en mi fiesta de 16…

-¿Qué? No gracias, no quiero hacer el papel de "príncipe encantador" junto a ti. Si eso es todo yo me voy-pero antes de que se pusiera en pie ella coloco una mano en su mejilla y de nuevo le dio un beso que esta vez fue inocente, puro y dado con todo cariño-Ya…ya suéltame. Hasta luego-y salio azotando la puerta.

-Oh joven Kaiba su padre lo espera en la puerta de entrada-le comunico el mayordomo cuando el chico ojiazul bajo las escaleras.

El joven camino hasta la entrada y en efecto, su padrastro ya estaba ahí charlando últimos detalles con los padres de Amelie.

-Oh joven Kaiba esperamos pronto su vuelta para que se pruebe su traje-le dijo el padre de Amelie.

-¿Cuál traje?

-Serás el muchacho de honor en la fiesta de 16 de la hija de los Richie-le espeto su padrastro sin verlo.

-Pero que…-iba a reclamar pero recibió un golpe en la espalda de su padrastro-Si, de acuerdo.

-Excelente, esperamos que vuelva pronto para confeccionar su traje. Hasta pronto, que tengan un excelente día.

Los Kaiba subieron a su limosina y en cuanto subieron se pusieron a discutir.

-¡Pero yo…!

-Cállate Seto, la familia Richie es un importante socio de la Corporación, y me han pedido el favor de que tu fueras el acompañante de su hija… así que lo harás, quieras o no. ¿Entendido?

El chico castaño ya no quiso discutir, cruzo los brazos y cerro sus ojos fuertemente de la furia que había dentro de el y que no podía salir en presencia de su padrastro.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Aun no puedo creer que ese muchacho que se encerró conmigo en ese armario eras tú…

-Pues es por que no era yo, nunca en mi sano juicio hubiera cometido tal idiotez.

-Bueno sea lo que sea ya paso, sabes a veces si pienso que debería ser igual de "intrépida" como cuando tenía 15…

-Bien, ya vete de mi casa por favor.

-Si, Seto mañana iré a Kaiba Corp. para empezar algunos puntos…

-No, no quiero que vayas a mi corporación a hacer tu "arte", ya se como empezaras… Ven aquí mañana a las 4:00pm.

-Bien, que tengas buenas noches.-y se retiro.

Cuando subió a su auto no dejo de pensar en Seto Kaiba. No dejaba de pensar en su cabello castaño, en su figura alta y esbelta, en su porte tan imponente, en sus ojos tan azules como fríos… ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el, si la trataba como una idiota?!

No quería seguir pensando en eso, tenía tanta furia, coraje, frustración y tristeza dentro de ella… Ordeno a su conductor acelerar para llegar mas rápido a su casa que se encontraba muy cerca de la zona de muelles.

En cuanto llego a casa fue directamente a su habitación, aun seguía igual que en su pubertad… pero ahora, justo arriba de la cabecera de su cama, estaba un cuadro enorme y hermosamente pintado del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba estaba ahí, portando un muy elegante traje esmoquin color azul marino, al parecer era más joven, si, en ese cuadro tendría como unos 15.

Se quito su saco negro, busco entre su tocador y saco un par de cigarrillos. Saco un encendedor de su bolsa y salio a su balcón a fumar. Si, Amelie fumaba desde que tenia 16 años y lo hacia siempre cuando se sentía enojada o perturbada. Fumo los 2 cigarrillos que tenia, no tenia mas pues los había robado a uno de sus guardias. Después volvió a su habitación y de su gran armario saco una botella de vino tinto, que estaba escondida por un montón de camisetas, pues también había robado la botella de la cocina sin que nadie lo notara. Bebió hasta que dejo la botella vacía (la botella solo tenia la mitad de vino). Luego empezó a llorar y no dejaba de balbucear:

"¿Por qué Seto… por que me tratas así?... Yo solo quiero… ¡Seto!"

Bien aquí termina el capitulo 2. En el próximo capitulo tengo programada la aparición de Yugi. Bueno les agradezco mucho si dejan review y obviamente también muchas gracias por leerlo.

Atte. Velia Snape


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Seto Kaiba fue a su habitación, no sin antes ir a darle las buenas noches a Mokuba y comunicarle que no había pasado nada entre Amelie y el.

Se quito su larga gabardina blanca, los zapatos, en fin todo su vestuario para ponerse su ligero pantalón color gris para dormir mientras dejo su torso desnudo, se metió en su enorme cama y sin embargo duro unos minutos en conciliar el sueño, algo muy común para el.

Al día siguiente Amelie Richie amaneció con una terrible resaca, en cuanto se puso en pie se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomo una larga ducha caliente para recuperarse de su cansancio. Después se vistió muy informal: jeans algo ajustados y muy sofisticados pero algo raspados de las rodillas, una camiseta negra y un saco gris muy al estilo bohemio.

Se puso un juego de pulseras de metal y unos largos pendientes muy raros. Y por ultimo unos tenis muy retro y gastados de color. Quien la viera diría que parecía una estudiante hippie-protestante o una de esas artistas bohemias que se dedican a pintar en los parques libremente. Tomo una pequeña mochila y echo en ella sus cuadernos de dibujo junto con un juego de lápices, colores de pastel, un gis y un grafito especial para dibujar, además de una cámara instantánea y otra digital, su celular y un dispositivo Mp3.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su padrastro en un pasillo para llegar a la sala de estar:

-¡Laure!-exclamo al verla-¿Por qué estas así? ¿No dormiste bien? ¿a que hora volviste ayer?

-No te preocupes padre, estoy bien. Llegue a la hora de siempre, tal vez no me viste por que me fui directo a mi cuarto, lo siento por haberte angustiado.

-¡Amelie!-se oyó una voz femenina viniendo a ellos-¿a que hora llegaste ayer? Nos tenias muy preocupados…-y la abrazo rápidamente y luego miro su singular vestuario de aquel día- ¿A dónde vas vestida así?

-Lo mas seguro es que vayas a pintar o a dibujar algo ¿no es así?-intervino su padrastro.

-Bueno de hecho si, voy a empezar el proyecto junto con Seto Kaiba.

-Oh si, claro hablando de eso Amelie, mañana iré para entrevistar al joven Kaiba…

-Bueno yo se lo diré madre,-la corto tan amable como extrañamente- ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros?-le dijo su padrastro mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No hoy padre, gracias, pero desayunare fuera… Nos vemos en la noche,-y siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal-. ¡que tengan buen día!

Y en cuanto salio de la casa se dirigió a la gran cochera de la casa que albergaba como mínimo 6 carros. Amelie pidió a uno de sus empleados que le diera la llave de su motocicleta. Hace mucho que no la usaba, era nueva pero muy pocas veces había sido usada. Subió, se coloco el casco y salio a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad de Domino. Lo primero que quería hacer era empezar su proyecto, pero no con Seto Kaiba, aun no tenia el coraje para ir a verle la cara, tenia que empezar con alguien tan bueno como Kaiba… así que ordeno su celular la dirección del campeón de duelo de monstruos del momento y ese era Yugi Motou. Si, era el que venció a Pegasus en el reino de los duelos, si el era el que venció a Seto Kaiba… en cuanto sus empleados de seguridad habían conseguido la dirección de Yugi Motou fue a toda velocidad al punto de encuentro.

Llego a una pequeña tienda de juegos, en ella vendían cartas del duelo de monstruos y artículos relacionados. Apago su motocicleta, se quito el casco y la dejo afuera de la tienda (poniéndole alarma por supuesto). Entro, era un lugar algo pequeño pero curioso, observo algunas imágenes de torneos y algunas cartas en exhibición, se fijo detalladamente en como las habían dibujado y pintado… algunas eran un trabajo muy bien hecho mientras que otras parecían sacadas de una pesadillas y otras muy infantiles…

-¿Le puedo ayudar señorita?-dijo la voz de un anciano a espaldas de Amelie.

-Buenos días, si creo que me puede ayudar-dijo educadamente-. Mi nombre es Amelie Richie y estoy buscando a Yugi Motou, me dijeron que esta era su dirección.

-¿Esta buscando a Yugi?

-Si. ¿Usted lo conoce?-le pregunto con amabilidad.

-Claro, soy su abuelo, Solomon Motou-se presento el mayor.

-Mucho gusto señor Motou, ¿se encuentra Yugi aquí?

-Lo lamento pero se encuentra en la escuela. Perdone pero ¿para que lo necesita?

-Vera voy a comenzar un proyecto junto con la corporación Kaiba…

-¿La corporación Kaiba?

-Si, pero en total es un proyecto hecho por mi, este consiste en darle un nuevo, digamos, estilo de ver al duelo de monstruos. Hacer colecciones de arte con los monstruos de duelo y por supuesto incluir a los mejores duelistas posibles. Y como usted sabrá su nieto Yugi es todo un campeón.

-Si no lo niego. Pero no entiendo su idea señorita.

-Ya lo vera muy pronto señor Motou. Mi deseo es hacer arte, nada mas y de paso aprender un poco sobre esta nueva cultura, como me gusta llamarle… Desde mi punto de vista este juego se ha vuelto mas que un juego, por la forma en que veo como han desarrollado y adoptado este juego, puedo decir que es un arte. ¿no lo cree?

-Tiene un buen punto de vista. Espero que mi nieto le ayude con lo que necesite.

-Si eso espero. ¿Puede decirme donde esta su escuela?

-Claro, es la preparatoria Domino. Esta por…

-Perdón por interrumpir pero ya se su localización. Disculpe pero ya me tengo que ir…

-Antes de que se vaya señorita ¿Seto Kaiba esta en esto?

-Bueno el también será parte de mi proyecto al igual que Yugi, ¿Por qué señor?

- No es solo que, hemos tenido algunas diferencias…

-Si, entiendo. A veces Seto puede ser algo… bueno usted ya sabe. Muchas gracias señor Motou-y se retiro de la tienda.

A toda velocidad fue a la preparatoria donde alguna vez estudio. Para cuando llego ya los muchachos iban a salir… Pero entre tantos chicos ¿Quién iba a ser Yugi Motou? Había visto algunas imágenes de el… sabia que tenia un peinado muy singular y que de el prendía un extraño articulo en forma de pirámide. Entro con su motocicleta al campus y espero a ver a Yugi… Pasaron como unos 20 minutos hasta que alguien a sus espaldas exclamo:

-¡Woow-grito la voz de un joven. Amelie volteo y observo a un alto joven un poco moreno de cabello café en forma de pico mirando su motocicleta-¡Que bella motocicleta tienes!

-Umm gracias-dijo la pelirroja toda confundida.

-¡Tristan deja de hacer el ridículo!-grito la voz de una chica que se aproximaba-¡Ya ves, ya la asustaste! Perdónalo, es que le agradan mucho las motocicletas-se disculpo la muchacha al llegar al frente de ella.

Amelie la observo bien. Era un poco mas bajita que ella, tenia el cabello a la altura de los hombros, era castaña y sus ojos eran azules con un brillo singular, un brillo que los azules ojos de su conocido Seto K. no tenían.

Pronto se unieron dos jóvenes, uno alto y rubio que aparto al joven llamado Tristan de la motocicleta y el otro joven era el que tanto había buscado Amelie: Yugi Motou. Estaba observando a sus amigos riendo de la impresión de Tristan al ver la motocicleta. En efecto su peinado era algo extravagante pero a la pelirroja le encanto su estilo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color violeta, tenían un toque de bondad y ternura y era muy bajito.

-Hola-saludo el pequeño Yugi-disculpa pero a mi amigo Tristan le gustan mucho las motocicletas. Por cierto mi nombre es Yugi Motou.

-Se muy bien quien eres pequeño Yugi. De hecho te estaba esperando.

-¿Esperándome?

-Así es, si no te importa no he desayunado aun y tengo que platicar de algo muy importante contigo, así que te invito a almorzar…

-Umm claro pero…

-No te preocupes tu abuelo ya sabe de esto, no te preocupes de nada.

-Pero mis amigos…

-Desearía mucho invitarlos también, pero no puedo llevarlos. Pero si quieres puedo llamar para que…

-No importa Yugi-intervino el joven rubio poniendose mas serio-. Si tu abuelo ya sabe de esto no hay problema que vayas…

-Pero Joey…

-Si, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que es cierto, ahora mismo iremos con tu abuelo para confirmarlo-dijo el joven Tristan.

Mientras tanto la joven castaña se había puesto raramente enfadada. Parecía no estar segura ni de acuerdo con que su amigo Yugi fuera con aquella desconocida.

-¿Tea que tienes?-le pregunto Yugi.

-Es solo que, ¿Cómo podemos saber si es seguro que vayas con ella?-dijo algo perturbada.

-Pero Tea, no se ve que la chica sea una secuestradora o algo así.

-Pero…

-Tomen, es mi numero celular-intervino Amelie para calmarlos dándoles un papelito donde había escrito su teléfono-. Pueden llamarme mientras salgo con su amigo Yugi. Por favor no se preocupen estará bien conmigo-y subió de nuevo a su motocicleta-vamos Yugi sube-y el chico subió muy nervioso-. Sujétate bien de mi ¿de acuerdo? Ah ponte el casco por favor.

Y salio a de la preparatoria buscando algún restaurante o lugar donde comer y charlar.

-Yugi ¿sabes de un lugar donde pueda comer?

-Si esta aquel lugar,-dijo señalando a un puesto de hamburguesas a unos 300 metros de donde estaban.

Pronto Amelie llego y bajo de su motocicleta rápidamente para pedir una orden de lo que fuera, tenia demasiada hambre para pensar en que comer. Cuando ya por fin Amelie había consumido la mitad de su comida…

-Disculpa pero ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

-Oh, lo siento-dijo dejando una papa frita- disculpa, es que hace tiempo que no como esto… bueno te busque por que estoy comenzando un proyecto.

En primera ni mi nombre he dicho hehe, soy Amelie Richie.

-¿Y haces un proyecto?-repitió con una voz muy tierna mirándola con sus enormes ojos violeta.

-Si, consiste en darle un estilo artístico al duelo de monstruos. Y claro tengo que incluir a los mejores duelistas, y por ende tu debes de ser uno de los mas importantes…

-Bueno yo-dijo algo apenado.

-Hehe, bien solo quería decirte eso para empezar hoy o mañana como gustes, bueno si es que aceptas…

-Claro, pero no entiendo muy bien en que te puedo ayudar…

-Tu serás una de mis inspiraciones, por así decirlo. Traes tu baraja contigo…

-No lo siento.

-Bien eso es precavido, bueno… jeje oye ¿en verdad no quieres comer nada?

-No gracias.

-Bueno vamonos tengo que retratarte. Prepárate serás una escultura viviente…

-¿Qué?

-Serás arte pequeño Yugi-le aclaro viéndolo con alegría y emoción mientras salían del establecimiento y subían de nuevo a la motocicleta.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Primero a tu casa, me dijiste que no trajiste baraja ¿cierto? Vamos por tu baraja, es esencial tomarte las fotos con tus cartas…

Y pasaron muy rápidamente por la baraja de Yugi (junto con su guante del reino de los duelistas y su disco de duelo) y cuando volvieron a la motocicleta entonces llegaron a un parque cercano.

-Bueno Yugi, colócate a un lado de ese árbol por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Ponte al lado del árbol.

-Bueno-dijo algo apenado el chico.

-Bien, por favor no te pongas tímido ya que estaremos tomando varias fotos OK? Sonríe un poco…

-De acuerdo.

Y tomaron la primera foto y otra y otra y Yugi fue tomando mas confianza hablando entre fotos con Amelie, posando infantil y alegremente con su baraja y con su guante del reino de duelistas, con su disco de duelo, con sus cartas predilectas y otras con el naipe del Mago Oscuro.

-Esa carta si que es arte, tiene un toque muy místico… es simplemente genial, Yugi le tomare una foto de cerca OK? Bueno creo que es todo.

Oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor a parte de lo del proyecto.

-Umm si claro.

-¿Puedo tomarle una foto a tu pirámide…?

-¿A mi rompecabezas del milenio? Si claro.

-Que articulo tan raro, tiene algo irresistible… Has de cuidarlo mucho ¿no?

-Si.

-hehe me lo imaginaba, es hora de irnos, vamos te llevare a tu casa.

Cuando por fin llego a dejar a Yugi:

-Muchas gracias por traerme Amelie.

-No, gracias a ti Yugi, tal vez mañana venga también pero será mas tarde…

-¿No quieres ver algunas cartas de la tienda?

-No gracias de nuevo, es que tengo otra cita pendiente. Hasta luego Yugi.

En efecto, aun acelerando, era tarde para su cita con Seto K., era seguro que se enfadaría.

-¿Si?

-Tengo una cita con el señor Kaiba.

-Si, usted es la srta. Richie, pase por favor.

Entro a la gran residencia y luego a la lujosa mansión.

-¿En donde se encuentra el señor Kaiba?

-Esta en su estudio privado, en el tercer piso a la izquierda al final del pasillo. Estaba esperando su llegada…

-Gracias lo se-le corto algo fastidiada.

Subió y toco la puerta.

-Entre.

-Buenas tardes Seto, perdón por llegar…

-¿Llegar tarde? Si claro, no me podía esperar algo mejor de ti…bueno vamos al grano, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Bien-y saco de su mochila su cámara digital e instantánea-empezaremos por algunas fotos, necesito que saques tu baraja, tu guante del torneo de Pegasus…

-No tengo ese estupido guante, pero tengo algo mejor…

-De acuerdo veamos…

Y de una caja fuerte escondida detrás de un librero detrás de su escritorio saco una especie de aparato que se colocaba como si fuera un enorme reloj de pulsera. En ese aparato ya estaba su baraja puesta.

-Ah si tu disco de duelo…Bueno Seto necesito que relajas tu semblante un poco, tienes que adaptarte a las cesiones de fotos y eso…

-¿Qué? Debe ser una broma…

-Ya te lo había advertido ¿o no? Ya ¿listo?

Y capturo primeramente el rostro de Kaiba que reflejaba frialdad con esos ojos azules. Después…

-Ahora te tomare una de cuerpo entero, colócate a un lado de tu chimenea y trata de resaltar tu baraja-tomaron esa foto-bien ahora muestra tu mejor carta o tu favorita la que gustes.

Y saco 3 cartas de dragones blancos ojos azules. Después de eso tomaron unas fotos resaltando el disco de duelo puesto en la izquierda de Seto.

Y al ultimo tomo una foto de las 3 cartas favoritas de Seto Kaiba.

-Que cartas tan hermosas… tendré que dibujarlas luego.

-Olvídalo, no tocaras mis cartas.

-OK entiendo. Bien luego vendré a entrevistarte y…

-Pero ¿Qué ocurre con tu ropa eh? ¿Acaso ya te quedaste sin ni un centavo…?

-Me agrada vestirme así Seto.

-¿Y que tanto llevas ahí eh?-pregunto el mirando que ella revolvía y sacaba cosas de su mochila.

-Nada que te guste Seto… puras cosas obsoletas…

-Ah tus cosas de arte…-y tomo un cuaderno de dibujo que yacía en el suelo- ¿Te crees una gran artista o algo así…?

Y callo al instante al abrir el cuaderno y ver las obras de la muchacha, todas hechas a lápiz.

Primero vio un dibujo de unos niños jugando en un parque, luego un dibujo de sus padres adoptivos, luego el de un gato caminando por una barda. Y luego vio un dibujo que le sorprendió mucho, era un retrato de Maximillion Pegasus, era como una fotografía solo que en escalas de grises.

-Bien… son buenos…realmente buenos-dijo en voz muy baja para que la chica no pudiera alcanzar a escuchar.

Siguió volteando las hojas… después de el dibujo de Pegasus miro uno de una bella joven rubia con vestido azul y la reconoció al cabo de unos segundos, era la fallecida esposa de Pegasus. Luego siguió un dibujo de su hermano Mokuba, era muy bello el estilo con que lo habían dibujado… luego siguió a un par de hojas que solo tenían garabatos de flores y bocetos de rostros de jóvenes hombre muy bien parecidos. Y entonces miro en una pagina a un muchacho desnudo sobre una cama, tenia el cabello un poco largo y buena musculatura.

-¿Con que es esto lo que disfrutas del arte?

-Es un amigo, además es gay. Veras… ¿has visto la película "Titanic"? Pues en esa película hay una escena en que el muchacho protagonista retrata a la protagonista desnuda y pues bien el me pidió un favor para regalarle el dibujo a un "amigo" suyo… y pues recibí un buen pago…

-Si claro, como si te faltara dinero…

-No es dinero con lo que me pago. Veras adoro coleccionar perfumes, y el trabaja en una perfumería así que la recompensa que me dio fue una edición especial, no por la esencia, si no por la botella… Ya tengo una buena cantidad de "pagas"…

-Como digas.

Y siguió dando vuelta a la hojas, viendo mas desnudos de hombres pero estos eran esculturas ahora. No se le marcaban los ojos ni las características humanas que Amelie podía retratar bien. Y ya cuando iba a terminar de ver el cuaderno la chica se lo quito de las manos pero pronto regreso a manos de Seto y pudo ver que el ultimo dibujo era el mismo. Un retrato de el cuando tenia 15 años… Seto no dijo nada y le entrego el cuaderno con brusquedad.

-Ok ya debo irme.

-Antes de que te vayas déjame ver esas fotos…

-Umm Seto.

-Ya dame la cámara-y la tomo sin hacer caso a la indicación de Amelie.

Y debió hacerlo ya que al prenderla y abrir los archivos se impacto al ver (aparte de sus fotos) las fotografías de Yugi posando con sus cartas…

-¿Así que ya fuiste a ver a Yugi? ¿Por el llegaste tan tarde?

-Umm en realidad…

-Ya no me expliques, es obvio para que rayos pregunte. Bien ya vete, me arruinaste mas al día al saber que fuiste a ver primero a Yugi que a mi…

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste Seto?-dijo totalmente sorprendida la chica al ver el enfado de Kaiba respecto a "preferir" a Yugi antes que a el.

-Nada ya olvídalo, ya vete-espeto rápida y fuertemente Seto Kaiba.

-No… ¿Qué tienes contra Yugi? Ya se lo que te hizo pero es solo un chico…

-¡Tu no entiendes!-exploto Seto dando un golpe a su escritorio.

-Ya cálmate Seto. Solo quería… ya me voy.

-¡Amelie!

-¿Si que pasa?

-Bueno quisiera invitarte a salir…-dijo no muy convencido mirando hacia la pared detrás de Amelie.

-¿En serio?-balbuceo tratando de creérselo y miro en su reloj de pulsera que eran ya serian las 5:00pm.

-Mokuba me dijo que-dijo tratando de poner una razón-que quería invitarte a la mansión para jugar y cosas así…-obviamente no era cierto.

-Claro que si me gustaría mucho Seto.

-Bien, vamos-y salieron del estudio.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Mokuba. Amelie observo la gran gabardina violeta que traía Seto ese día. Era una prenda muy vanguardista, muy moderna y con mucho estilo, ese estilo único que solo podía tener Seto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Mokuba Seto abrió la puerta y en efecto Mokuba estaba cómodamente viendo la televisión en su cama.

-¡Candy!-se levanto de un brinco al ver a la muchacha pelirroja junto a su hermano-¡No te esperaba hoy! ¿Estabas con Seto?-y de pronto volteo a verlos con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisita picara- no me digan que ya por fin están saliendo juntos eh…

-¡Que tonterías dices Mokuba!-le reprendió fuertemente al instante su hermano mayor mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba el mentón en actitud arrogante. Pero un extraño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-No Mokuba, no digas eso-dijo tratando de reparar el daño-sabes que eso no es realista, ya no digas cosas de es tipo ¿de acuerdo?

-OK, discúlpenme-pero no sonó del todo sincero. El había notado la reacción de su hermano ante su comentario.

-Tu hermano me dijo que querías verme ¿no es así?-le pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas, viéndolo a los ojos mientras colocaba su mano derecha en un hombro del chico.

-Si, de hecho quería invitarte a un paseo por el parque de diversiones y luego a comer algo. ¿Estas segura que si puedes ir?

-Por supuesto tengo toda lo que queda del día libre.

-¡Que bueno!-y apago el televisor y se puso sus tenis-¡bien vamonos!

Seto ¿también vienes?-y miro a su hermano que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Si no te agrada que vaya a su "cita" no iré…

-No Seto… yo solo preguntaba-balbuceo Mokuba.

-Ya basta de mal entendidos-intervino la chica-y vamos a pasar un buen rato…

Fueron al parque de diversiones, subieron a cada juego que podían

(a excepción de Seto), Mokuba reía junto con Amelie, se sentía tan feliz estando con ella y su hermano Seto. Amelie subió al carrusel como una pequeña niña al perder una apuesta con Mokuba, que le tomo fotografías con la cámara de Amelie, era gracioso ya que en el carrusel solo habían niños pequeños y de primaria. Seto Kaiba los seguía en completo silencio observándolos reír y bromear a cada rato.

-Bien solo nos falta la montaña rusa-señalo la pelirroja mientras arrancaba otro pedazo de su algodón de azúcar. Ya la tarde era dorada, pronto seria la puesta de sol.

-Genial, apuesto a que le tienes mucho miedo Candy.

-Por supuesto que no Mokuba…

-Claro que si, si de por si de exasperas con la velocidad con la que maneja Seto…

-OK, te demostrare que puedo subirme a una montaña rusa…

-Seto ¿no quieres subir con nosotros?

-No gracias.

-Bien…-se resigno algo triste al oír la negativa de su hermano.

Y al final, sorprendentemente, Seto subió con ellos.

-¡Woow!-exclamo al ver como Seto subía al vagón junto con ellos-¡Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida!

Y así quedaron acomodados: Amelie, Mokuba y Seto. Y comenzó…

Empezó ligeramente hasta que subieron a la primera "colina" y se acelero el ritmo brutalmente. Y subían y bajaban con velocidad, Amelie no se asusto como Mokuba lo esperaba mientras el gritaba con cada bajada violenta que había. Seto no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver como su hermanito reía, gritaba de alegría y agitaba los brazos al aire… y tampoco pudo evitar voltear a ver a la chica que también reía al lado de su hermano.

Amelie sonreía con mucha felicidad, tenia una bonita sonrisa, su blanca piel estaba teñida de naranja por el atardecer y su pelirrojo cabello brillaba a la luz de la tarde y resaltaba mucho, su cabello largo se agitaba al viento… parecía una gran flama alzándose hacia el cielo.

El vagón se detuvo un momento en la cima de la colina dejando ver una vista de los alrededores… Mokuba aprovecho para voltear a ver a su hermano que seguía sonriendo, aunque muy levemente. Luego Mokuba miro a Amelie, que miraba hacia su derecha y no se percataba de las miradas de los hermanos Kaiba.

El menor la miraba con tanta devoción y cariño, que por un momento sintió el cariño que un hijo le tiene a una madre…

Mientras que el mayor no estaba seguro de lo que sentía al mirar a la pelirroja, era tan cercana a el… pero no cabían esa clase de sentimientos en el.

Y de repente bajaron violentamente así acabando su visita al parque.

-¡Me sorprendí mucho Candy! No lloraste como lo tenia previsto.

-¡Llorar! ¡No fue nada Mokuba!-y en ese preciso instante se tambaleo un poco y tropezó como si estuviera ebria.

Seto la detuvo y le ayudo a ponerse en pie y derecha. Amelie abrió mucho sus ojos claros y miro a Seto algo apenada.

-Vale mas que te pongas bien, no quiero que piensen que mi hermano esta con una chica embriagada-y la soltó con fastidio.

-Descuida Seto, ya lo había pensado también.

-Haha, ustedes dos si que están demasiados preocupados por mi,-y viéndolos a ambos dijo-¿Y que vamos a cenar?

-Cenaremos en casa Mokuba-le comunico su hermano.

Volviendo a la mansión de los Kaiba directamente cenaron, pero no en el comedor como Seto había planeado, sino en el gran jardín trasero de la mansión, donde había una mesa para las meriendas de verano.

Y la cena duro mucho mas de lo planeado, ya tocaron las 10:00pm y el pequeño de los Kaiba empezó a bostezar…

-Ya es hora de dormir pequeño Mokuba.

-Si-dijo dando un largo bostezo-bueno parece que ya me voy a dormir-y se levanto de su asiento- buenas noches-y se fue a la mansión dejando solos a Seto y Amelie.

-Parece que le alegras el alma-comento Seto mirando hacia su copa de vino.

-¿Te parece? Pues me siento muy feliz al oírte decir eso.

-No te alegres mucho… ¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo con un extraño tono de curiosidad inocente.

-¿Preguntarme…?

-¿De donde sacas tus modelos? Quiero decir los que están en el cuaderno de dibujo que mire en la mañana.

-Bueno,-y saco el mencionado cuaderno-este dibujo lo dibuje mientras estaba en mi viaje en Estados Unidos, estaba en un parque de San Francisco. Este pues ya sabes quienes son, este es mi gato paseando por una de las bardas de mi casa, este es de Pegasus lo visite el año pasado, este es de su esposa, y pues este es de una foto de Mokuba cuando estaba mas pequeño, estos son garabatos de flores de una jardinera en mi casa en Francia y estos rostros son de jóvenes actores de teatro de Nueva York. Eso es lo bueno de Nueva York mucha gente quiere ser captada…

-¿Y los desnudos?

-Bueno ya sabes que son estatuas, excepto mi joven amigo…

-Tengo que admitir que tienes talento Amelie-dijo en una gélida voz.

-Muchas gracias Seto…

-Recuerdo cuando pintaste en una pared del orfanato,-agrego sorprendentemente divertido-te castigaron una semana, aunque luego el muy idiota del director quiso que le ayudaras a dibujar el mural de navidad-y con gran asombro soltó una risa irónica.

-Seto ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto asustada Amelie mientras tocaba el rostro de Seto para medir su temperatura.

-¡Déjame! Por supuesto que estoy bien, no soy tan débil ante al alcohol como tu… ¿Y aun no te sientes mareada?

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-Sabes que lo que te has estando tomando es vodka tonic ¿no?

-Quieres decir que… todo el tiempo estuve tomando vodka mezclado con…-dijo sintiéndose algo idiota-es que en realidad no me supo a algo fuerte.

-Te juro… eres tan tonta…

-Ay mira no siquiera me siento mal-y se levanto de su asiento para demostrar que no estaba nada afectada pero al levantarse cayo al instante de rodillas hacia el césped. No sabia por que no tenia equilibrio, esa bebida era muy engañosa-pero no me siento ebria…

-Ese es el truco del vodka niña. No falta mucho para que te pongas ebria. voy a disfrutar mucho verte así, creo que debería grabarte…

-No estés bromeando Seto-y trato de levantarse pero en vez de eso ahora cayo al suelo totalmente acostada boca arriba. En sus mejillas había aparecido un ligero color rojo.

-En serio, préstame tu cámara, al menos quiero tomarte una fotografía-y soltó una risa cruel mientras veía a la chica recostada en el césped.

Amelie observo el oscuro cielo… había unas pocas estrellas, tal vez era por la excesiva luz de la ciudad. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y ya sentía el efecto de mareo en ella. Seguía mirando al cielo mientras recordaba la noche de su décimo sexto cumpleaños…

*Flash Back*

-¡Oh Laure te ves hermosa!-exclamo su padre adoptivo al verla bajar por las escaleras junto con su madre.

Amelie estaba portaba un elegante vestido strapless color azul marino, de tela al parecer satén, en la línea del escote había una hilerita de diamantes.

Llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos largos hasta el antebrazo, el cabello recogido un poco por atrás en un sofisticado broche de diamante muy elaborado que iba a juego con sus sencillos pendientes de diamante. Se veía muy bien, solo había necesitado un poco de maquillaje y un ligero color en su boca, su atuendo realzaba su mirada azul turquesa.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-concedió su madre que llevaba un vestido azul añil-¡Oh debemos irnos ya! Ya deben estar esperándonos…

Y subieron a una gran y lujosa limosina blanca. La fiesta de Amelie seria en la mansión que tenían en una residencia privada en la playa a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando por fin llegaron la chica del cumpleaños sintió un gran nerviosismo al saber que mucha gente importante estaría ahí…

-Madre…

-¿Si que pasa?-dijo apunto de bajar de la limosina.

-Estoy algo…nerviosa.

-¡Oh querida! No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí no tienes nada que temer-y la abrazo. En verdad Amelie recibía mucho amor de parte de su madrastra-¡ya es hora, anda hija!

Y bajo de la limusina para recibir una ráfaga de flashes que enseguida la dejaron aturdida y encandilada. Un montón de prensa estaba ahí capturando fotos sin sentido… Pero eso no fue todo después de posar para fotos juntos a sus padres cuando entro a la mansión, que ahora había sido convertida en un enorme salón, recibida por un montón de aplausos también la dejo aturdida la gran cantidad de personas que habían ido, vestidas con la mayor elegancia posible y sus joyas mas notables.

-¿Me permites acompañarte?-dijo una voz de muchacho a espaldas de Amelie. Era Seto Kaiba, vistiendo un elegante esmoquin azul marino.

El joven Kaiba extendió su brazo caballerosamente pidiendo la mano de la pelirroja que enseguida se tomo del brazo de Seto. Junto con Seto y sus padres Amelie camino hacia la mesa principal donde estarían ubicados en la velada mientras que caminaban eran aplaudidos por los invitados.

La chica se sentía como una princesa, no porque estuviera con un bello vestido y joyas finas, ni por que estaba en un enorme salón decorado elegantemente… sino por que estaba con su príncipe azul, Seto.

Tomaron asiento. Seto junto a Amelie y sus padres a las esquinas.

-Oh joven Seto se ve sumamente apuesto-le comento la madre de la chica.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció secamente para no ser grosero.

Esa noche tendría que comportarse como todo un caballero con la familia Richie para que no hubiera consecuencias con su padrastro Gozaburo, ya que lo había amenazado con que: "Si no te comportas y me haces quedar mal en la fiesta, tu y Mokuba serán enviados a un internado por separado."

No podía dejar que eso pasara… aunque se tuviera que quitar su orgullo…

Amelie volteo a ver a Seto, su semblante era mas tenso de lo normal.

Ella sabia que no tenia ni el mas mínimo deseo de estar ahí, menos junto a ella.

Luego, sin mucha búsqueda, encontró en primera fila, en una mesa, al señor Gozaburo junto con el pequeño Mokuba que también parecía algo triste pero al percatarse que la pelirroja lo observaba sonrió con alegría, esta por su parte lo saludo levemente con su mano izquierda.

Paso un rato para que los invitados charlaran entre si y con los padres de Amelie, pero en ese pequeño tiempo Seto no se levanto de su sitio…

-Seto, quiero decirte…

-Mejor cállate por favor.

-Damas y caballeros quiero agradecer a todos su grata presencia-empezó a hablar el padrastro de Amelie con una copa de champagne en la mano izquierda-es un honor para mi…

Y siguió hablando hasta que su padre pidió la mano de Amelie para bailar con ella una pequeña pieza de vals.

Al terminar la gente aplaudió con entusiasmo y de nuevo Amelie fue sorprendida por Seto, que ahora se inclinaba ligeramente para pedir bailar con la chica…

Y apagaron las luces para solo iluminar con una luz azul-grisácea a los jóvenes que empezaron a bailar un bello vals.

Seto bailaba con gran habilidad y llevaba a la pelirroja con delicadeza…Amelie se quedo impactada al ver la destreza con la que bailaba Seto Kaiba, y se sorprendió aun mas que Seto había relajado su rostro y sonreía ligeramente… pero recordó que no era verdad, todo era obligado por su padrastro.

-Seto-le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo sin perder el paso.

-Solo quería decirte que… si no quieres bailar no tienes que hacerlo, si quieres puedes parar ya…

-Aunque sin duda lo deseo con todo mi ser no puedo dejar de ser tu "principito azul"…-y apretó un poco a la chica con la mano que tenia en su cintura- no te hagas la que no sabes, mi padrastro me devolverá al orfanato y no solo a mi, también a Mokuba así que no puedo hacerlo.

-Seto…-y acercándose mas a el, casi como si lo estuviera abrazando le dijo-perdóname… eres la persona mas fuerte que he conocido, gracias…

Y terminaron la canción con una vuelta. Al instante de encender de nuevo las luces el Sr. Gozaburo se levanto de su asiento y le entrego una cajita a Seto para que se la entregara a Amelie. Al abrirlo pudo ver que era un elaborado y bello collar de diamantes y zafiros…

-Muchas gracias señor Kaiba-agradeció la pelirroja mirándolo con cierto temor. Y enseguida el Sr. Kaiba, sin decir nada, volvió a su mesa junto con Mokuba.

Y transcurrió la fiesta. La gente snob tomaba sus bebidas en copas, fumaban sus largos cigarrillos, charlaban con gracia y arrogancia de sus negocios y empresas. Reían con sus chistes de primera clase y no dejaban de hablar de sus buenas reputaciones y familias. Pero sin embargo hubo 3 jovencitos que no eran así…

-¡Oh que collar mas hermoso!-exclamo una muchachita conocida de Amelie, que venia de una bien acomodada familia con una enorme fortuna.

-Gracias-dijo Amelie solo pensando en los hermanos Kaiba.

-Los Kaiba si que son considerados, ¿y que tal su hijo Seto?-dijo con una voz muy de niña creída.

-Discúlpame tengo que ir con mi padre-le corto y se retiro con alivio.

Busco a Seto por todos lados, pero solo encontró a Mokuba aun en su mesa…

-Mokuba-y lo abrazo con gran energía.

-¡Candy!-exclamo lo mas bajo que pudo, no podía mencionar ese nombre ya extinto frente a su familia adoptiva. Nadie podía enterarse de que ya se habían conocido desde hace tiempo en un orfanato.

-¿Dónde esta Seto?-dijo soltando al pequeño.

-No lo se Candy, vaya te ves muy bonita hoy.

-Muchas gracias Mokuba. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a buscar a tu hermano?

-No puedo, mi padrastro me dijo que no me fuera de aquí.

-Ya veo-dijo algo enojada-bien iré a buscar a Seto...

Y siguió buscando por todo el salón, por todos los lugares accesibles de la mansión, hasta que decidió buscar en un balcón del cuarto y ultimo piso que pegaba hacia la playa. Era un gran balcón donde se podía ver el mar en primera fila pues solo tenias que voltear hacia abajo para verlo, las olas pegaban contra la mansión. En esa noche brillaba en el cielo nocturno una gran luna llena…

Por supuesto Seto se encontraba ahí. Se encontraba muy a la orilla del balcón… podría caer al agua con un paso en falso.

-Seto-dijo con voz entrecortada para no estremecer al joven para que no cayera al mar.

-Vete por favor-dijo sin mirarla. Este miraba justamente la oscura y fría agua que estaba debajo de el.

-Seto, aléjate de ahí. Es peligroso…

-No me digas.

-En serio apártate de ahí.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para mandarme! Por si no lo has notado ya no estoy frente de Mokuba, ni de tus padres, ni mi padrastro ni de nadie que valga…

-No quiero que me obedezcas pero te sugiero, enormemente, que te apartes de ahí-dijo lo mas calmada posible mientras poco a poco se acercaba a Seto.

-O si no que… ¿y que tal si quiero caer eh?

-Créeme que no quieres eso.

-¡Tu no sabes como soy! ¡No me conoces! Ya vete-y con un ligero movimiento pareció que iba a saltar.

-No, no vas a saltar Seto.

-¡Cállate!-parecía muy tenso. Era comprensible, esa noche era tan horrible para el, habría una gran consecuencia si algo salía mal, no se sentía del todo cuerdo.

(Nota de autor: a continuación una escena muy basada en una escena de la película "Titanic")

-Bien si lo haces tendré que saltar contigo-dijo la pelirroja y se quito sus zapatillas plateadas junto con el collar que le habían regalado esa noche.

-¿Qué dices? Sabes que dolerá la caída…

-Si lo se-se soltaba el cabello para liberar su elaborado broche-no niego que duela, pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es lo fría que va a estar el agua… No se si te importe pero ya me ocurrió una vez, el año pasado justo en esta fecha, vine a este balcón e hice lo mismo que tu, este balcón es engañoso, resbale y el agua estaba tan fría que no me dolió el impacto con el que caí, sino la temperatura del agua… Es invierno Seto, el agua esta congelándose, bueno queda corto, pero en fin es un dolor que no puedes imaginar…

-¿Qué tan fría esta?-inquirió con un leve tono de nerviosismo.

-No lo se, solo hasta el punto de dejarte paralizado o inconsciente… pero bueno si tu saltas yo salto-y con gran disposición se puso acerco mas a Seto-por suerte aquella vez me salvaron por que mis padres estaban conmigo y enseguida me sacaron… solo lamento no haberme despedido de Mokuba y mi madrastra.

-¿¡Que locuras dices!? Ya vete de aquí, estas loca…

-Puede ser, pero con todo respeto Seto, yo no soy la que quiere saltar a un mar congelándose…-y extendió su mano para que Seto la tomara y se alejara de ahí.

El la miro con confusión y entrecerrando sus azules ojos iba a tomar la mano de la chica…

-¡Seto!-grito la pelirroja al ver que Seto resbalo y se aferraba de su mano con fuerza.

La chica sintió un enorme, enorme miedo al observar a Seto tratando de subir de nuevo pero sin mucho progreso… Solo estaba tomado de la mano de la chica y un poco del balcón. El corazón de ambos latía desesperadamente, hasta empezaron a sudar sin control por el temor que reinaba en ese momento…

-¡Déjame Amelie, si no me sueltas caerás junto a mi!

-¡No importa!-grito la chica tratando con todas sus fuerzas de subir a Seto al balcón-¡Yo te salvare y si no puedo… pues yo me caeré contigo…!

-¡Eres una estupida! ¡Si me dejas caer podrás ir a pedir ayuda…!

-¡Pero Seto…!

-¡Tu no sabes que peligroso es caerte a esa agua…!

-¡Si tu caes conmigo Mokuba no tendrá a nadie quien lo quiera en verdad!-dijo a todo pulmón, con una voz que parecía sufrir la peor de las torturas…

Entonces de Amelie se estremeció enormemente, su corazón parecía irse encogiendo por el profundo miedo que se expandía rápidamente como si fuera un letal veneno… Si ella se caía junto con Seto, nadie podría salvarlos y Mokuba se quedaría sin nadie en que buscar asilo…

Pero no podía dejar que Seto cayera, pero el tenia razón era muy arriesgado lo que haría Amelie y era mucho mas recomendable que lo dejara caer y después ir por ayuda…

"Pero no creo que pueda… No podrá sobrevivir, el agua lo destruirá…"

-¡Noooo, no, Seto!-exclamo con un gran y desgarrador grito y con una gran fuerza que salio posiblemente de la desesperación.

Fuertemente tomo del brazo de Seto agarrándolo firmemente con las manos apretándolas lo mas posible y jalo de el hasta que al fin subió al balcón.

Respirando con gran dificultad el joven Kaiba había caído sobre la chica que respiraba con rapidez. Ambos podían sentir sus corazones latiendo violentamente… entonces ambos se miraron, aun con algo de terror en sus rostros, pero con una profunda mirada de agradecimiento por parte de ambos y…

-¿¡Que esta ocurriendo aquí?!-exclamo una voz de mujer. Era la madrastra de Amelie.

Ambos voltearon las cabezas y se quedaron pasmados.

-¡Joven Kaiba retírese de mi hija, INMEDIATAMENTE!-le grito con una voz chillona y acercándose a ellos.

Entonces la pelirroja entendió lo que malinterpreto su madre…

-¡Madre, no es lo que tu crees!-trato de explicarse mientras se interponía entre ella y Seto.

-¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ¡Entonces explícame por que estaba sobre ti!

¿Y donde están tus zapatillas y tus joyas! ¿¡Y por que estas despeinada!?...

-¡SETO SE RESBALO DEL BALCON!-le corto para llegar al grano.

-¿Qué?

-¡Seto resbalo por el balcón!, casi cae al agua y madre, tu sabes muy bien que pasa si alguien llega a caer… Yo lo ayude a subir de nuevo-explico con voz quebrada por la gran mezcla de sentimientos que sentía dentro de ella.

-¡Pero eso no explica por que…!

-¡Madre eso no importa! ¡No paso nada malo!-le insistía con una expresión de profunda piedad en sus ojos-te lo juro…

-Sra. Richie es cierto… yo cometí una tontería al confiarme tanto, resbale y su hija me salvo…-dijo seriamente mirando firmemente con sus ojos azules a los ojos de la madrastra de Amelie.

-Creo que tendré que discutirlo con su padre joven Kaiba…

-No… espere por favor…-balbuceo Seto, este seria su fin en la familia Kaiba.

-¡Madre por favor espera!

-¡Amelie ya compórtate!-le espeto con firmeza-Hablare con el señor Kaiba para aclararle unas cosas sobre Seto…

-¡No lo hagas!-le grito sintiendo su garganta rasparse-Madre… si lo haces las consecuencias serán mas graves de lo que fue este tonto suceso. Promete que no lo dirás madre-le pidió la pelirroja mientras empezaba a llorar-madre… Seto no es el hijo verdadero del señor Gozaburo…

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto totalmente sorprendida mientras Seto sentía una gran presión sobre su pecho.

-Seto y yo nos conocemos desde el orfanato… El fue adoptado antes que yo. Pero el verdadero punto es que si le cuentas de esto al señor Kaiba, Seto junto con su hermano Mokuba volverán a ese orfanato…-y termino de hablar derramando una lagrima sobre su mejilla derecha.

Los 3 se miraron por un par de segundos. Seto se quedo atónito al haber oído todo lo que fue capaz de decir Amelie para salvarlo, aunque no de la manerazas sutil… pero aun así no pudo dejar de agradecerle desde el fondo de su corazón pues ella le había tocado el corazón a su madrastra.

-Joven Seto ¿es eso cierto?-le pregunto con voz leve mientras lo miraba con algo de tristeza.

El no respondió con palabras, pero con una sola gélida mirada azul respondió que todo era verdad…

*Fin de Flash Back*

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo que esta dedicado a toya1255.

Muchas gracias Toya por tu review y por subirme el animo, te aprecio mucho.

P.D.: Toya perdón por subir el capitulo antes de que me pudieras revisar algo o sugerir pero es que me urge subirlo ^^´


End file.
